How Would You Feel
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: From the moment Molly and her sister Nymphadora see Sherlock Holmes on the Hogwarts express, Molly knows he will be her biggest opponent. When Molly's forced to work with Sherlock in Potions class during their sixth year, she finally gets to know him better. Harry Potter crossover. Written for Sherlolly Appreciation Week Day 5 "first argument".


**A/N: Hello again, I'm back today with another fic! Today's one is a Harry Potter crossover. I've never written one before, but I really enjoyed it. The title is from the song "How Would You Feel" by Ed Sheeran. If you enjoyed this fic, feel free to leave kudos or comment! Tomorrow I'll post "Stay With Me".**

How would you feel

From the start, she'd known that Sherlock Holmes would be her biggest and most threatening opponent at Hogwarts. The boy was the son of a Pureblood mother and a muggleborn father, who were both Ministry employees. Molly Tonks had met him on the Hogwarts Express, she'd shared a compartment with him, because her sister adored his cat, and thus wanted to sit with him. She'd heard about his parents, who had been Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. She'd asked Dora if she really wanted to sit with him since they were all first-years and friends could influence your entire Hogwarts career. Nymphadora (why her parents had called her Molly and her twin sister Nymphadora was still a mystery to all) had happily said yes and had become instant friends with Sherlock. The boy was incredibly intelligent, to the point Molly got annoyed and felt insecure. She was gifted with both intelligence and metamorphic abilities, like her sister. Dora was funny and loved, people only liked Molly for her intelligence – or so she thought. When they walked to the Great Hall, Dora whispered excitingly to Sherlock that she hoped they would be sorted into the same House. Sherlock agreed.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. Molly admired the floating candles and bright lights of the Great Hall with its magical ceiling. Sherlock was one of the first ones to get sorted.  
The sorting hat didn't have to think long about which House was fitting for Sherlock. The moment the hat touched his dark-brown curls, it yelled 'Slytherin'. Dora was disappointed because she knew for sure she would never end up in Slytherin, she told Molly. Dora was absolutely sure she would be a Hufflepuff.

Molly was a lot more nervous for her sorting. She was the daughter of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black, after all. Her mother had been a Slytherin, so why wouldn't she be a Slytherin as well? Even though Andromeda proved not all Slytherins were villains, Molly still wanted to end up in a different House.  
The Sorting Hat took his time to decide which House Molly belonged in but went in the end with Ravenclaw. Molly was relieved – very, very relieved. Dora, on the other hand, was sorted into Hufflepuff. She seemed to feel immediately at home and was grateful for all the happy smiles and attention she got for her pink hair. Molly sat down, not noticing Sherlock Holmes looking at her.

* * *

Somehow, Molly and Dora had all their classes together, and their teachers didn't even try to separate them. Molly saw a lot less of Dora outside classes because she still hung out with Sherlock Holmes, the Slytherin prefect. Molly disliked him. They were on top of their classes and there was some unspoken rule between the two of them that they would leave each other alone, for Dora's sake. Yes, they were competitive, but they didn't hate each other or tried to sabotage each other like Severus Snape and James Potter had done before.  
Molly had every class together with Dora, except sixth-year potions. Dora had class together with the Gryffindors, Molly with the Slytherins. Professor Snape was done with Molly helping other students, so he paired her up with Sherlock. Snape had written the instructions on the blackboard.

"Okay, you go powder the asphodel," Molly told Sherlock. He crossed his arms.

"You go powder the asphodel."

Molly shook her head. "I've already gathered and prepared all the other ingredients. It's time for you to start working on this potion."

"I'll add the ingredients," Sherlock said stubborn, "I'm on top of this class, you aren't."

"That's only because I got an "Exceeds Expectations" instead of an "Outstanding" once!" Molly almost yelled, "Do you act like this with all your potions partners?"

He shook his head. "No, only with you. Well, go, chop, chop, go powder that asphodel."

If she would have worked together with another student, she would have given up and powdered the damned asphodel, But not with Sherlock Holmes. No, this was a matter of status and reputation; both of them weren't ready to give in.

"Problems, Tonks, Holmes?" Professor Snape asked icily.

"No, professor," Molly answered.

"Powder the asphodel, Holmes," Snape said. Molly internally cheered, "Stop smirking, miss Tonks."

Molly stopped smirking and focused on adding the ingredients. If you thought Sherlock would give up his fight, you were clearly wrong. It had gotten steamy in the lab, because of all the fumes. They couldn't read the instructions anymore.

"We have to stir ten times clockwise," Molly said.

"I am pretty sure it's twenty times and the other way around, Tonks."

Molly sat down. "Fine, you do it, if you're so sure."

"No, you do it." Sherlock hit her almost with the spoon. Their bickering and pushing the spoon back and forth cause the cauldron to drop and fall on the ground. It exploded. The whole lab filled up with smoke and the desk was on fire. "Outside, outside!" Professor Snape yelled, "Everybody out!"

Molly and Sherlock looked at each other startled. They got out, coughing. Molly had never seen Snape this angry before.

"You two," he baffled, "Report to the Headmaster's office immediately!"

Molly and Sherlock did what was asked of them. Both of them didn't know the password, but the gargoyle allowed them to passage anyway.

"Why did you have to push the cauldron?" Sherlock asked Molly on their way upstairs.

"I didn't push it, you did." Molly knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office.

"Come in," said a soft voice.

Molly and Sherlock entered the immense room.

"Miss Tonks, Mister Holmes. Professor Snape told me you two set the classroom on fire and made a cauldron explode. Am I right?"

"Yes, professor," They answered.

"Children, I do not encourage competition, yet I do discourage it when other people are possibly getting hurt. You deserve punishment, I hope you see that."

They nodded.

"Well, I think a week's detention is good enough. You will serve it with professor Snape. Both of you," Dumbledore said, "Don't let it happen again. "

"Yes, professor."

* * *

The Headmaster had punished them lightly, Molly thought later. Professor Snape had been furious when they arrived at his classroom that night.

"A week's detention! I'd given the two of you at least two months or removed you from Hogwarts. Even you, Holmes. I do not care if you're in Slytherin or not, you got other people into danger."

Molly and Sherlock listened to his speech. They had to clean the room each night until it looked like the accident hadn't happened. After a week, Molly found she liked Sherlock more. He was quite funny and caring if you got to know him. She now understood why Dora liked him so much. Even when her other Housemates told her she was crazy for hanging out with him, she ignored their comments. Sherlock Holmes was like a book. She had judged him on his cover. Only after almost six years, she'd discovered his story.


End file.
